


A Hand's On Approach

by ilostmynuts



Series: Hands On Approach [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand's On Approach

Pairing: Tony/Peter  
Universe: Sorta comicverse as of now, New Avengers, Post-The Other. But I completely ignore Mary Jane. I like to pretend they never reconciled and she's still in LA. Yup. Still in LA.  
Summary: Tony's fed up. A follow-up to [this drabble](http://squirrelfic.livejournal.com/1596.html).

 

 

 

“You’re so incredibly thick!”

They were alone in the lab, discussing changes that could be made to the Spidersuit when Tony suddenly turned and shouted that into Peter’s face.

Peter jumped back and gave him a surprised look that made him look pretty, slightly retarded, and vaguely guilty.

“Um… what?”

“You think I do these things for just anybody? You think I would put up with that crap sense of humor from just anybody? You think I would put with swarms of spiders for just anybody?”

Peter muttered, “But you put up with Wolverine’s ugly socks…”

“Wolverine had nice socks… That’s not the point! I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again! You’re an IDIOT! You never use that brain of yours for anything.”

“I’d like to point out that you’ve never actually called me an idiot. And you’ve never called me anything with all capital letters. Maybe you were thinking it loudly, but I’m pretty sure you’ve never- Mmmph.”

Tony rolled his eyes, threw his hands in the air, and grabbed Peter and kissed him. Thoroughly.

When he came up for air, he smirked at the expression on Peter’s flushed face.

“To hell with waiting around. This is happening right now, right here.”

“What?” squeaked Peter. “What’s this ‘this’? Right now? Right here?”

“Quiet.”

“Like that’s ever going to happen! Have you lost your mmmmmph.”

Tony silenced him again, this time shoving him backwards as he did so until Peter was backed up against table.

“B-boss, I-”

“Oh God, it’s probably wrong to get hard when you call me ‘boss’ like that.”

“I-”

Peter was cut off when Tony, without further adieu, slithered down, ripped open his pants, and swallowed him whole.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...”

Peter’s hands scrabbled for purchase against the table behind him and his breath came in short, shallow pants.

Tony pulled his mouth away and looked up at the disheveled superhero and grinned.

“You’re stopping! Why are you stopping?”

Tony responded with a brief kiss, then flipped him around and bent him over the desk.

“Because we’re about to have even more fun.”

He pulled away and began rummaging through a nearby desk.

“Stay that way. Wait for me!”

“Are you kidding?! Tony!”

Peter began to push himself up off the table, extremely unhappy with this sudden delay when he felt cold hard hands grasp his and hold him back down, bent over the table. He looked up and saw one of Tony’s many Iron Man suits holding him down.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“They like to be helpful,” Tony said cheerfully as he rummaged through the drawers of his desk, finally producing the desired bottle.

“It doesn’t have any… hidden… um… appendages, does it?”

“…”

“Because I’m not so keen about it joining in.”

“…”

“Boss?”

“That would be interesting… And fun… And I would want a good camera… Maybe several…”

“Tony!”

Peter gasped when he felt a wet finger enter a very personal place.

“But back to the matter at hand.”

Peter strained against the suit as another slick finger entered him.

“I can’t… believe… I’m doing this… Ah!”

Tony was now working three fingers in and out of him

He groaned and pulled against his restraints as Tony pulled the fingers out and leaned over him.

“Are you ready?”

“No. You still haven’t bought me dinner. And I’ll be wanting dessert.”

Tony chuckled against his neck.

“I’ll get you dessert,” he breathed into his ear and slowly began to enter him.

Peter was reduced to mindless, repetitive babbling as Tony’s thick, long organ slowly penetrated him until he was fully inside him. The Iron Man suit regarded them impassively.

Tony pressed his forehead against Peter’s back, enjoying the feeling of his tight channel.

Peter put his head against the cool metal of the table and strained some more against the grasp of the suit.

“Tony, move. Movemovemove.”

“Patience,” Tony muttered, luxuriating in Peter’s warmth.

“Are you joking? You suck at joking. Don’t joke. Move. Movemovemove.”

“You really never shut up, do you?”

“Hey! I have super strength. I think you should be nice to me.”

“I love the sound of your voice.”

“That’s better. Movemovemove!”

Tony gave in and began to move. But he soon discovered that not even a good fucking could shut The Amazing Spiderman up.

“Oh, ohgodohgod, you better have locked the door, ohhh, is that suit looking at us weird, ooh, ohgodohgod harder, I’m holding you to the dinner thing, mmmmm, yes there, if someone walks in, I’m going to kill you, yeah that’s good, like that, does this count as a threesome if the suit is here too, wow, touch me there again, yeah, yeah, like that…”

He didn’t shut up until he climaxed, his groan echoing through the lab as he came all over the metal table. Tony followed shortly after, gasping into Peter’s back and coming deep inside him.

They stayed in that position for a moment in silence, Tony softening inside of Peter, his seed slowly dripping down Peter’s legs.

“Wow. Being an idiot really pays off.”

“Mmmmm…”

“I think the suit is looking at me funny.”

“Oh shut up.”

  
♥End♥


End file.
